Dance with the Devil
by arrowtwilight
Summary: Bella comes into school late one day , and breaks up with Edward she the supposedly moves to Jacksonville 10 years later Edward finds out what really happened Better then it sounds ExB
1. Chapter 1

"**And this is how it feels when I , ignore the words spoken to me**." 

My Ipod blared as I got out of my truck to walk into school,

I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head as I got out

he wouldn't understand ,he wouldn't understand how much I loved him,How much this hurt me.

I ran inside the school building and got a late slip from the office.

when I reentered ,the hallway the bell rang so I walked to my locker, I knew he knew that I was here.

"BELLA!" I heard him yell as I walked up to my locker.

"Where were you I thought you were hurt are you ok what happened?"

**"And this is how I feel when I pretend I don't feel any pain."**

"EDWARD!" I screamed that made him stop

**"breath your life into me I still need you I,m still falling breath into me."**

"I wasn't hurt , I'm not staying." as I said this I could feel the tears coming.

"Bella what?" I cut him off

"DON'T YOU SEE." I yelled the tears were flowing freely know "I NEVER LOVED YOU! I LIED , I NEVER KNEW WHAT I WANTED OR LOVED , I LIED!"

"Bella what are you saying?" he said his face gave away that he couldn't comprehend what I was saying.

"I'M SAYING I HATE YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed I never thought I would say that to Edward.

I started running then I ran out of the school , but before I did I looked back at Edward his face showed

shock,concern ,sadness, fear and worst of all,hatred he would hate me I knew it especially if he believed me .

"**breath your life into me I'm falling I still need you I'm falling breath your life into me I'm falling falling faster breath into me I,m falling falling breath into me breath into me breath into me BREATH!!!!"**

I jumped into my truck and started driving, I would leave the note for Charlie just like he said.

I pulled into the driveway , and got out , I ran inside and got out a piece of paper and a pencil I wrote.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I broke up with Edward , I can no longer stay here in Forks , I'm going to Jacksonville to live with mom_

_I'm sorry . I love you _

_Love,  
Bella_

By the time I was done with it , I was crying.

I heard a footstep behind me and knew who it was immediately.

"You sick bastard." I whispered

"Now, Now Bella." He said, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Thats not a nice thing to say to me now is it," He smirked " Especially since I'm your Fiancee ."

-  
Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	2. Breaking the habit

Woooooooooooo

Chapter 2

Bella (POV)

"**Memories consume like opening a wound I'm picking me apart again."**

_10 years I thought_ to myself.

10 years of torture,

"Ten years of being played around with , by this Bastard!" I screamed , I put my hand into a fist and hit the mirror I was staring into.

It shattered , I looked at my hand.

"Not even a scratch." I muttered.

I remember , I remember when he changed me.

"**I don't want to be the one the battles always , choose cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused."**

The same day when I wrote the letter to Charlie, The same day he threatened everyones life, The same day I hurt the only person who truly loved me.

While I was turned around still crying from the note I had written , He bit me unexpectedly he bit me.

"**I don't know whats worth fighting for or why I have to scream , I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean , I don't know how I got this I'll never be alright." **

The transformation lasted for four days , not three FOUR! That was probably the must unbearable pain I had ever gone through, I would never wish it on anyone , Only one person would I want to go through that hell.

I stared at my reflection in the tiny pieces of shattered glass. My hair was now straighter , I was an inch taller , slimmer , and my eyes Topaz. The only thing I had left of my Angel.

I refused to drink human blood so he had no choice but to give me animal blood.

"**So I'm breaking the habit tonight."**

His name was Demetri Damien Sirius , but everyone in his clan called him Damien but I liked to refer to him as damn, he had black hair that came just passed his chin , he had blood red eyes, he was turned when he was eighteen . There were four in his clan not counting damn , there was El her real name was Elvira they called her El for short she was turned when she was twelve but , she looked like she was sixteen which made it so that she could go to school in our grade she had long blond hair which she tied back with a rubber band that had a bat on it she had a British accent which was odd since she wasn't british , the next one was spike he had a no nonsense attitude he barely spoke and obeyed Damien like his word was law . He had brown hair that was always in the way of his eyes , he was turned when he was seventeen. Next was Tabitha her nickname was Tibby though , she had red hair and red eyes. And last but not least , Nathaniel he had blond hair that looked like it was plastid to his cheek the kind of messy bed head kind of hair he was in love with skateboards and always had one with him we called him nathan. He and El were the only ones that were nice to me, Spike didn't seem to like me at all and Tibby ignored me.

But why do I care?

" **I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again."**

There was a knock on the door , I turned to look at it , glaring at whoever was on the other side.

"Dani its El please come out its time for school."

Damn it , Damien knew I cared for El. El and Nathan were younger then me and were glad when Damien brought me here.

"Please Dani or Damien will have spike come in here and get you." El pleaded

Dani was my new name El picked it out for me , and I was great full it was better then the other names.

"Ok." I said

I went over to my closet and picked out a pair of blue jeans that had holes in them at the knee Nathan picked them out for me , I then got my white tank top that said whatever on it , El got it for me , I then pulled out my black hoodie the same one I was wearing the day I left.

I walked out the door and went down the hall until I met El and the others at the door.

"Are you ready to go Dani?" El asked me

I nodded

Damien smiled and stood next to me as we went out to the car

"**I heard much more then any time before I have no options left again."**

He hadn't made me marry him yet , no the ceremony for that announcement would be held in a week a formal engagement I guess. The clan was inviting every vampire they knew including the Volturri.

It felt like forever until we got there , Spike parked and we got out we walked into the office and got our schedules . Damien had it arranged that we had all of our classes together.

He grabbed my hand and started walking to our first class , English. We walked in and the teacher had us introduce ourselves.

"I'm Damien Sirius and this is Dani Sirius." Damien said pointing to me

I nodded thats all I did I didn't talk and I made sure my eyes showed no emotion , I didn't want to get close to anybody.

The teacher pointed us to our seats in the back , I noticed that there were three emptied seats in the back I thought the lady in the office said that this class was full.

The rest off the day past by slowly until it was time to go.

I walked out , Damien by my side everyone else were already at the car, we all got in and spike drove us back to the house.

When we got there I got out and headed immediately for my room when I was only three inches from the door I felt someone pull on my hand I turned around and saw El.

"What do you want El?" I asked a bit frustrated .

"Dani I need to talk to you." she said

I sighed and let her come into my room

"Dani." she started " I had a vision there are other vampires in the school."

"Really." I said

"Yes they weren't there today but they'll be there tomorrow." She stared out the window why she said this.

"ok, why don't you go tell Damien." I said

"Because if I tell him we will have to move again."

I sighed , she was right.

"What happened to your mirror?" she asked staring at the small blades still on the floor.

"Nothing ." I said "I'm tired El we can talk tomorrow."

"Okay." she said and walked out of the room.

I sighed and closed my eyes the only good thing about being a vampire is that I could still sleep.

"**I'LL paint it on the walls , cause I'm the on that falls I'll never fight again and this is how it ends I don't know whats worth fighting for or why I have to scream but now i have some clarity to show you what I mean I don't know how i got this way I'll never be all right so I,m braking the habit tonight." **

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hand cramp 4 pages so much writing will wright more tomorrow .


	3. I come alive Reunion

Ok heres just an explanation of Damien's powers he can take other powers of vampires so he has like a million one of them is he can make people and vampires go to sleep so thats why Bella (Dani) can sleep and he took Bella's power so thats why she doesn't have one but you'll find out what it is later oh and you'll find out another one of his powers this chapter.

Chapter 3

Bella (POV)

**I was having a dream , I knew it , I knew because Edward was there but I wouldn't call it a dream it was more like a nightmare.**

**Edward and Damien were fighting and Damien was winning , I looked around and saw Alice and Jasper **

"**Alice ! Jasper! ." I screamed running over to them **

**Alice turned to look at me "what do you want Dani?" She said with so much spite in her voice I wasn't sure it was Alice.**

"**Edward needs help!" I said **

"**He doesn't want help." this came from Jasper. I looked up at him**

"**Why not?!" I practically yelled.**

"**Because Dani he still loves Bella and wants to kill Damien for taking away what was most important to him." Alice still said with hatred in her voice.**

"**But I am Bella!" I said , I wanted to scream though.**

"**We know , Dani." Alice answered **

**I stared at her.**

"**What is that supposed to mean , and why are you calling me Dani?!" I asked frustrated**

**she didn't answer me.**

**I turned and looked at Edward and Damien, Edward was being torn apart how could Alice and Jasper stand by and watch there brother be killed.**

**I didn't wait for an answer , I ran toward them both.**

"**EDWARD!" I screamed **

**He stopped fighting and looked at me , blood was splattered all over him.**

**I stopped running.**

"**I'm sorry Bella." He whispered **

**at that moment Damien jumped up and delivered the final blow**.

-

I jolted awake then , I was breathing heavily.

"Edward." I breathed

"Whats was that?" I looked at my door , Nathan was standing there.

"Nothing." I said

I got up out of bed , I looked down , I was still in the clothes I was wearing yesterday.

I sighed "What do you want?' I asked Nathan

"Well Damien asked me to come get you and," he paused for a minute " I wanted to show you my new skateboard." he took out a black skateboard that had a purple rose on it , the rose had thorns on it , and above the rose it said '_save me'_.

"Thats cool Nathan , what are you going to name it?" I asked , Nathan named all of his skateboards from weird Japanese names to naming them after people in his life , he had one with a skull and spikes around it he named it spike just to annoy him.

"Well," he hesitated " I'm naming it Bella."

I stared at him for a minute.

"Because it reminds me of what you told me about your human life." He muttered.

I sighed "Okay , but just don't tell Damien." I said

"Don't worry." he said , his cheery mood returning instantly.

"But, know I have a question , for you," he said " Aren't you going to change out of that Dani , you wore it yesterday." he did a perfect imitation of Tibby with Els accent.

I laughed. Nathan always knew had to cheer me up.

"I mean , I can't be seen with a sister who's wearing the same thing everyday!" he continued

"Ok , Okay Nathan , leave so I can get ready." I said pointing towards the door.

"Okay see ya , later." he said running out of the room.

I closed the door still laughing to myself.

I went over to my closet, and looked in none of the clothes in there were clothes , I picked out for myself they were all clothes El , Nathan , and unfortunately Tibby picked out for me.

I ignored all of the high heels , mini skirts, and revealing tops that Damien would just love to see me in.

I picked out a pair of dark blue jean capris, a black top that said '_Bloody rose'_ on it, a pair of black slip on flats, and my hoodie , I wore my hoodie almost every day it was all I had left of my human life really.

I walked out the door and down the hallway, of course I was the last one there.

"Good morning , my love." Damien said kissing my cheek, I wanted to slap him so hard then.

"You know about the other vampires at school , don't you?" I asked him

"El can't keep a secret from me." He smiled , showing his gleaming white teeth.

El just stared at the floor as he said this.

" So are we going to move again?" I asked no emotion in my voice.

"No," he said , this startled me "I'm tired of moving and unless these vampires are a threat to us I think we'll be fine , but there not exactly on my favorites list."

"You know them?" I asked

"Yes, but if everyone does what there told , they won't disturb us. He smirked.

"And that means?"

"You, Dani have to just be quiet like you always are , no matter what they say." he said.

I nodded.

He smiled and we all walked out to the car .

**Alice (POV)**

It's been Ten years since that day , that day Edward got his heart broken , the day we found what our sister was really like.

I sighed , it just hadn't been the same without Bella, for the first couple of days Edward had said he hated Bella that she was a lying bitch with no feelings , but eventually he accepted the fact he still loved Bella and would do anything for her. He would never love anyone else.

We had gone hunting yesterday and had to drag Edward out of his room. I wasn't sure it was a good idea to skip school yesterday because , I had a vision of some new vampires coming to our school.

Carlisle said that one of them came by and wanted to talk to us , when we got to school.

I walked down the stairs everybody was already waiting, I went and stood by Jasper. We had to take Edwards Volvo now because of a certain incident with Emmett wanting to be the guy driving the monster trucks like the ones on TV.

I got in the passenger seat next to Jasper , Edward had said if we ever had to take the Volvo anybody could drive it , but he wouldn't , it reminded him of Bella.

We got to school and got out.

"So where are we going to meet these vampires?" Emmett asked

"At lunch." I answered

**Bella (POV)**

Spike parked and we got out of the car, I noticed a bunch of the boys staring at me and Tibby , Tibby loved it I hated it . I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head and went inside

"When are we meeting the other vampires?" Nathan asked

"At lunch." Damien said

I sighed and followed Damien to first period.

We walked in and the extra seat in the back was still empty. I took my seat and waited for the bell to ring.

The next three periods past slowly until it was time for lunch. Instead of heading to the lunch building we started walking to the back of the school , I pulled my hood up again since boys were still staring at me.

"Hello," I heard Damien start "My name is Damien Sirius this is my Fiancée Dani Sirius ,This is Elvira , Nathan , Spike , and Tabitha.

"Hello," I heard an unemotional voice start "My name is Edward Cullen."

( heheheheh you thought I was going to stop there well your WRONG:3!)

I looked up , but instead I looked at the wall I was standing next to.

"Dani," I heard El say "Take you hood off its annoying me."

I then felt El pull the hood of my hoodie off

I closed my eyes I knew that if I yelled at El or made a big deal about it they would know.

I opened my eyes then none of them seemed to notice except one.

Alice, she stared at me gaping.

"B-." she stopped then , I knew what Damien was doing one of his many powers was that he could make people stop talking.

"Actually," Damien started " I would like to invite you and your family to the ceremony party for the announcement for mine and Dani's engagement."

None of them said anything , Alice was still staring at me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I started dry sobbing then and there.

They all stopped talking and turned there attention to me.

I heard all the Cullens gasp except Alice who was still trying to figure out why she couldn't talk.

"Bella?!" Edward said shock and happiness in his voice , I just wanted to run into his arms right now and never let go.

"Spike!" Damien yelled

I then felt myself being picked up by Spike and the ground moving underneath me. Why had I started dry sobbing ? They couldn't know Damien would kill them all. I looked behind and saw Nathan , Tabitha and Damien running. But were was El?

--

Ok thats it for now that was like chapter 3 and 4 combined o well I'll write more probably today or tomorrow. I was listening to I come alive by Skillet when I was doing the part with Edward and Alice and the meeting and stuff sooo I guess that would be interesting to listen to while reading the chapter of course your probably done with it already if your ready this XD


	4. Haunting me

Ok this chapter may get Violent or whatever and heres everyone powers El see's the future like Alice

Nathan can jump really , really high like he can go to space without a spaceship high 0o Spike had his power taken away by Damien but he has an Extra ability he is extremely good at sword fighting one reason is because he was changed during the Civil war and he didn't know how to shoot a gun only how to sword fight so when he was changed into vampire he became better at it, Tibby got her power taken away by Damien it was making things explode though. The reason Spike and Tibby got there powers taken away is because they tried to use it against Damien.. and thats it I guess I was listening to strawberry gashes by jack of jill when I was writing this so um listening to that my be a good sound track for the chapter I guess.

**Bella (POV)**

We got to the house fast , I was scared of what was about to happen Spike took me into the living room and let me go, He , Tibby and Nathan left the room , Nathan looked back at me with fear in his eyes , he walked out and locked the door . I knew what was coming next.

"You were supposed to be QUIET!" Damien yelled , throwing a chair at me , I dodged it quickly.

"I'm s-sorry!" I said scared for my life.

He walked over to me and grabbed my arm , "Tell me you love me." he said

I stared at him, how could , I tell him I loved him? Hes kept me here for ten years locked up in this prison.

"TELL ME!" He yelled his grip tightening on my arm

"I...love...you." I lied.

He then kissed me , on the lips. If I could cry I would. He grabbed my wrist then and lead me out the door and up to his room he pushed me in and told me to go take a shower. I knew what was going to happen.

"Edward," I whispered "Were are you?"

**Elvira (POV)**

I told Damien to go on and that I would talk to the other vampires , I remember what Dani had told me about her past life

_This must be the 'Edward' she was talking about._ I thought to myself , they were still standing there staring.

"Alice!", the one called Edward started "Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?!"

The one called Alice answered "I saw a vision of vampires coming to our school , not of Bella!"

I walked out then were they could see me , they all turned there attention to me then.

"Hello." I said.

They all stared at me like I had two heads.

"I'm El , Dani's sister," I started "If you want to help Dani I suggest you come to the engagement party."

"But," Edward started "She broke up with me , she said she hated me."

"Don't tell me you believe , Dani would do that." I said

they stared at me

"Anyway I should be getting home , Damiens' not going to be happy." I walked away then leaving them staring at me like I had just spoke nonsense.

I'm not sure if anything I said was true though the only thing I knew that was true is that Damien would be mad.

I ran home and went into , the living room.

"We re's Dani?" I asked

"Upstairs," Nathan said "In Damien's room." he gulped

"Well I think she deserves it ." Tibby said.

"Shutup , you whore!" Nathan yelled

She gaped at Nathan

"Spike!" she said

Spike just shrugged, he knew it was true. Sometimes I wished Damien would of chosen Tibby as his wife instead of Dani , I may not of ever met her but at least she would be happy.

I sighed , and went upstairs , I knocked on Damien's door no one replied _She must be in the shower_ I thought. I walked in and went over to the bathroom door and knocked .

**Bella (Dani POV)**

I got out of the shower , and put my black bath robe on , I went over and looked out the window , I could barely see the sunset through the bars covering the window , Damien had them installed so I wouldn't try to escape the one time he didn't know what I was doing. I sat down against the wall I was never going to escape this hell.

I heard a knock on the door I froze.

"Dani?" it was El

"El!" I said relieved it was her "El , where were you?

"I;m sorry Dani ," she said "I would never of let this happen , if I knew."

" I know El , but if you could please go get , my pajamas that would be nice." I said relieved it wasn't Tibby bringing me clothes to sleep in, last time she brought me very revealing clothes to sleep in , I wasn't pleased but Damien was.

" Okay, Dani hold on." of course a second after she said this , she was back.

"Can I come in Dani?"

"Yeah." I said

El came in and gave me my pajamas , once again I didn't pick them out El did , the bottoms were black and had skulls on them , so did the top except it had a single skull and said _'Why be pretty when we all look like this eventually?'_

"Thanks El." I said

She nodded and left the room, so I could change

I did and went into the bedroom, El was sitting on the bed.

"Dani , I'm sorry if I could get you out of here I would."

"No, El the only way I could leave and be safe and everyone else could be safe is if Damien was dead." I said ,I knew that would never happen though .

"I have to go now Dani." El said

she got up.

"Bye." she said and left the room

"Bye." I whispered

I got up and got into the bed , I knew it was only a madder of time before I started falling a sleep I could already feel myself drifting off but before I did I heard the door open and someone come in I knew who it was immediately I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

--

wow...next chapter tomorrow 0o


	5. Save me

Wooooo ok um I was lsitening to Goodbye bye SR-71 with this chapter sooooo meow 00

Chapter 5

**Bella(Dani POV)**

I woke up the next morning to feel one of his arms around my waist and the other one playing around with a strand of my hair.

_Dirty bastard. _I thought to myself.

"Awake so soon?" I heard him say

"Were not going to school today are we?" I asked

"No, unfortunately we have to go hunting." he sighed I knew he was happy , I couldn't see Edward then.

"Who's going with me this time?" I asked

"Nathan and El." he said

I got up , he let go of me immediately , I left the room and went to mine. I close the door and sighed.

"At least Nathan and El are taking me hunting."I said to myself.

I went over to my closet and got out a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. I looked out my window .

_Looks like its going to rain._ I thought to myself.

I took out my black coat that had fake leopard fur on the hood.

I left my room and walked down stairs were El and Nathan where already waiting.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked

"Yeah." I replied

We walked outside and headed towards the woods.

"Dani," El started "While you were asleep , I went over to the Cullens."

I froze.

"El you didn't." I said horrified

"One of them will meet us here in the woods." she answered.

I stared at her.

"Nathan , did you know about this?" I asked him

"Dani, we want to help you and if getting the Cullens is the only way to help you , then so be it." he said

"But if Damien finds out."

"Screw Damien!" Nathan said "You don't deserve to be locked up , and forced to marry someone you don't love!"

I stared at Nathan he had never sounded this serious before.

"Ok, I'll meet whoever is coming." I said

El nodded and we ran into the woods.

"You go ahead and start hunting," El said"I'm going to go find whoever were meeting."

I nodded. And ran off , I smelled some deer near by and followed the scent , I looked over and saw some in a clearing , I waited until some male deer came by and attacked, I was able to get three of them the other ones heard the commotion and ran off.

I berried the body's and started running back to were Nathan and El were.

"Nathan? El," I said none answered "Nathan! El ! Were are you?!"

Something tackled me, and I fell to the ground I looked up

"Alice?" I said getting up

Alice looked up realizing it was me she attacked.

"Bella!" she yelled , running over and hugging me.

Just then Nathan and El came out of the bushes

"Looks like we found her." Nathan said , smiling as he walked over.

"Just wait until I tell Edward he'll be so happy to see !" Alice shrieked I knew she was probably screaming at Edward in her mind to get over here.

"I can't see Edward." I said I wanted to start crying though.

"Bella, why?" Alice asked confused

"Because , he will kill all of you if he finds out ."

Alice stiffened

"Bella do you think Edward or any of us care?"

"I CARE!" I screamed

"If Edward or any of you died , I would never forgive myself."

I started running then, I wouldn't risk anyones safety.

After I was about a mile away someone tackled me again.

_How many times!_ I thought

"Alice I'm not going to meet E-." I stopped talking then looking up into the eyes staring back at me.

"Edward."I breathed

"Bella!" He said helping me up.

He then grabbed me and hugged , it felt so good to be in his arms again. I realized what I was doing though and pushed him away.

"I can't be here, I'm not Bella." I rambled on

"Bella , please." Edward said

"My names , Dani not Bella." I said

"Bella please! Why wont you talk to me?"Edward pleaded

"Because if he found out , he will kill you!" I said

"He took you away from me once , hes not going to do it again!" Edward yelled

"Edward I'm sorry but." I ran off then as fast as I could go.

_I'm sorry Edward I'm sorry._ I thought at times like these , I wish Edward could read my mind.

I was almost back to the house when someone tackled me again _ THIS IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!_ I thought to myself.

I looked up at the person but it wasn't someone I was happy to see.

"Hello, Dani." Damien said.

--

Gasp what will happen I WILL NEVER TELL... ok I will next chapter mwhahahahaha :3


	6. Feelings?

Thank you for all your wonderful comments especially the one were Damies called an ass or something else I love those they make me laugh :3 oh and listening to Angels by within temptation. Soo soundtrack:3

Chapter 6

**Bella(Dani POV)**

"Damien!"I gasped

"How was your talk with the Cullens?" he asked , I could tell he was not happy.

"I..I didn't want to talk with them, El and Nathan made me!" Why had I just said that? El and Nathan couldn't get in trouble!

"Really?" Damien said

"Please don't hurt them , I'll take there punishment!"I begged

He stared at me for a minute, He looked away and I felt myself starting to fall asleep I knew what he was doing. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

**Elvira(POV)**

"DANI!," Nathan yelled "DANI WERE ARE YOU!"

"She's probably back at the house." I said getting tired of Nathans constant yelling.

We ran back , but when we got there I noticed something odd, usually Dani would be waiting for us outside , she would never go in without us unless.

"He knows." I whispered

Nathan stiffened.

"Should we go in?" Nathan asked.

"We have to accept our punishment."

Nathan nodded , I knew that he was terrified though.

We walked in, and the sitting in a chair , in the middle of the living room was Damien.

"Ten years," he started " It has been going so well for ten years, why do you two have to start now."

"Because Dani doesn't deserve this." I said.

He glared at me.

"Nathan," He said, "Come here."

Nathan looked at me horrified , I nodded. And looked at him with sympathy as he walked forward.

He extended his hand in front of Damien and Damien took it he then looked down at it and his finger nails dug down into it until blood was coming out of a small gash on Nathans hand. All Damien had to do really to take someones power was touch there hand but when that gash heals there will be a scare left forever. I had seen one on Spike and Tibby.

He then let go of Nathans hand and Nathan left the room , terrified now.

"Your not going to take mine?" I asked

"I have no need too , how do you think I knew what you were planning."

I nodded "Wheres Dani?" I asked

"Upstairs , asleep. He answered

"In which room?" I asked

"Mine."he said

I nodded and then left the room. I headed upstairs and past Nathans room I looked in and there was Nathan trying to jump as high as he could but jumped the normal height he sighed and sat down on his bed with his face in his hands. I felt bad for him if I hadn't of dragged him into this he would be fine but he probably would be more mad at me for not telling him my plan.

I continued down the hallway until I came to Damien's room I knocked on the door.

"Dani?"

**Bella(Dani POV)**

I was awaken by a knock on the door, I got up and took in my surroundings I was in Damien's room

"Dani?" El's voice came

"El, come in." I said

She came in a very sympathetic look in her eyes.

"El what happened to you and Nathan?" I asked her

"Nathan...got his taken away."

I knew what she meant

"Nathan..no El you shouldn't of set that meeting up!"

"No , Nathan would be beating himself up more if he didn't know." she said

"I know but still."

"Don't worry Dani I'm going to help you get out of here." el said

"No El!" My outburst startled her "The ceremony is this Saturday night , for now I just want everybody to be safe." I said on the verge of tears.

"But what about Edward?" El asked

"I love Edward , I love him more then life itself , and I will never stop loving him , but I don't want him to get hurt."I said holding back dry sobs.

"Dani I think you've developed feelings for Damien."

"WHAT!" I yelled " How could you say that El , I would never love that Bastard!"

"Because Dani you should know that none of us care if we die or not you and the Cullens can run, Damien will stop looking eventually. She said

I stared at her had she lost her mind its like she didn't know Damien at all, she had told me she was changed during the Salem , witch trials she had been accused of being a witch and was going to be burned .Damien had been around during that time and the day before El was supposed to die he asked her if she was afraid of death she said no and he bit her.

"But Damien could," I stopped she didn't know , thats why , she didn't know what Damien could do.

"Never mind El , I'm tired can we talk tomorrow?"

El nodded

"Goodnight Dani." she said and left the room.

I got back into the bed, _Developed feelings , El how could you say that? I thought t_o myself as I drifted off to sleep.

**Damien (POV** WOOO)

I watched as El went upstairs , probably to talk to Dani, when would she learn , _I have to get rid of her. _I thought.

"Spike , Tabitha!" I yelled , they were here in seconds.

"Spike I want you to watch El for me , Tabitha watch Nathan for me." They both nodded and left.

I got up and headed up stairs , I went to my room and opened the door and there she was asleep , she looked like an angel asleep. I went over and moved some stray hairs out of her face.

"I'm sorry I get mad Dani , I wish I could help it." I whispered to her.

She breathed in heavily as I said this as if she could hear me.

I sighed and got next to her in bed.

"Good night ,Dani." I whispered.

--

Gasp does Bella really have feelings for Damien or is this one of Damien's powers? I don't know ... ok I do mwahhaahahahahahaah...HA!


	7. Lithium

Ok here are some reminders and updates Damien was going to school in Forks but only had a few classes with the cullens in them but he was able to hide his scent (one of his powers) and in one of the only classes Edward wasn't with Bella in Damien saw Bella and he fell in love with her he got close to her but later found out about Edward he knew that she would never leave Edward so he threatened her and Edward so the first chapter should clear up what Bella did to get rid of Edward . I explained this in an earlier chapter but people were asking so Bella(Dani) can sleep because one of Damiens powers is to make people and vampires fall asleep Oh and people who want to know what Bellas power is/was well I won't tell until a later chapter sooo just hold on .

Lithium by evanescence goes good with the chapter sooo.

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning as usual feeling Damien's arms around my waist but not like usual I didn't want to slap him , I didn't want to tell him he was a dirty bastard and I hated him. Actually I didn't want him to let go. _"Whats wrong with me ?"_ I thought El was wrong I didn't develop feelings for Damien hes kept me locked up here for ten years. But then why did I feel this way?

"Awake?" Damien asked

"Yes." I said , what is wrong with me?

"Then I have a question, do you love me?"

_NO NO NO I HATE YOU YOU BASTARD!!!_ my mind was screaming.

"Yes." I answered WHAT THE HELL I NEVER ANSWER YES TO THAT QUESTION UNLESS HES ABOUT TO RIP MY HEAD OFF!!!!

"Really?" He asked I could feel one of his hands start to move up from my waist.

I got up out of the bed then and ran out of the room.

_What is wrong with me!!_

I ran into my room and went to the closet I pulled out the a pair of jeans that had a rose on them and a shirt that said _'Save me from myself'._ I quickly got dressed ,grabbed my coat and ran downstairs and out of the house.

I ran to the forest and started screaming as loud as I could.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I screamed.

I heard a loud crack of thunder then I looked up and noticed it had started raining , but that wasn't going to stop me. I kept running and screaming his name until , I felt myself trip over something then I fell to the ground.

_I'm still clumsy , just like I was when I was human._ I thought

I didn't get up though,_ Maybe this is were I belong, on the ground , out of everyones life._

**Jasper (POV Awww come on you know you love him ) )**

"Looks like it started raining , were going to have to make this hunting trip short." Carlisle said examining the sky.

Everyone nodded and we went our separate ways to hunt. I smelled some dear near by and followed the scent I saw one grazing on some grass , I crouched down and attacked after I was done with it I buried the body and started smelling for more , but thats when a different scent caught my attention.

"Bella?"

I followed the scent _"What is she doing out here?"_

I followed it until I came to clearing and on the ground was Bella.

"Damn, I need to get Carlisle." I muttered , I started running back_ This is not good_ I thought.

"**Bella(Dani POV)**

_Jasper?_ I looked up.

_Jasper was here ,and if hes here then maybe Edward is too._ I thought

Quickly I picked myself off of the ground and followed the scent , I started screaming again but this time louder.

"EDWARD!" I screamed "EDWARD!"

I tripped again but this time instead of falling to the ground I was caught. I looked up , scared that it might be Damien , but instead I was happy to see this person.

"Edward!"

**Elvira (POV)**

I watched as Dani ran out of the house and into the woods .

"Wheres she going?" Nathan asked as he came to stand beside me.

"To the cullens."

"What was that?" We both turned around to see Damien.

"Where did you say she was going?!"He demanded

We both stared at him silently

"Nathan." Damien said turning toward him

"Nathan don't" I whispered

"Thats enough out of you El!" Damien yelled

Nathan looked down at the scar on his hand.

"I'm sorry El." Nathan said

"Nathan." I whispered "Please for Dani."

Nathan hesitated

"She went to the Cullens." Nathan said

"Thats what I thought." Damien muttered "Spike, Tabitha!"

They were there in a second.

"Go get Dani and send Edward a message." Damien smirked

They nodded and were gone .

"And now El I'll give you one more chance." he said and then the next thing I knew he had his finger nails in my skin , blood started coming out and he let go he then proceeded to leave the room.

"Nathan," I said "what have you done."

--

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! on the next episode.. o wait wrong thing what will happen what is the message why wont I shutup tune in next chapter to find out :3


	8. So cold

Woooooo :3

Chapter 8

**Bella(Dani POV)**

"Pleaseeeeee Bella , pleaseeeeee watch Attack of the hogs with me." Emmett begged

"Why would I want to watch flying pigs attack people?" I asked

"Because , there adorable piggy's that can fly!" He said still begging

"No." was all I said

Ok fine , I'll get Jasper to watch it with me."

"Oh dear God not again!" Jasper said

We all laughed , I hadn't felt this happy in ten years. I was sitting on Edwards lap and we were all in the living room I had been talking about what had happen the last ten years and what we were going to do about Damien until Emmett got bored and wanted to watch 'Attack of the hogs'.

There was a knock on the door then.

"I'll get it." Alice said getting up from her place on the couch.

"Hello?" Alice answered the next I knew I heard a crash we looked and Alice was on the other side of the room

"ALICE!" Jasper yelled running over to her side.

I stood up instantly , and thats when Tibby came in.

"Tibby! Spike!" I Gasped

"Dani , Damien wants us to bring you home now." Tibby smiled

Edward growled

"Bella we need to get out of here." Edward whispered he grabbed my hand and started running to the back door.

"Oh we can't have this now can we ," Tibby smiled as she threw Rosalie against the wall " Spike , take care of these idiots I'm going to deliver the 'message'."

Tibby quickly ran in front of Edward and , punched him the face so hard that its sent him flying back he let go of my hand.

"Edward!" I screamed. I started to run over to him until I felt Spikes arms around me.

"LET ME GO, EDWARD!" I screamed struggling in Spike grasp.

"Tibby finish the job." Spike said that was the only time I had heard him say something.

Tibby nodded and they both ran outside Spike still had me in his arms.

Tibby took out something I couldn't tell what it was until she lit it ._ Its a match._ My eyes grew wide

"NO EDWARD NO!" I screamed

Tibby dropped the match and the house set on fire instantly.

"EDWARD! LET ME GO , EDWARD! I screamed as loud as I could.

I watched as the house went up in flames that was all I could do was watch as my angel and the only real family I ever had die.

**Elvira(POV)**

I could smell smoke I knew what that meant.

"You didn't." I whispered I instantly left my room and ran downstairs.

"You killed them." I said

Damien looked up instantly

"They had it coming , they couldn't just stay out of this , your lucky El you could have been in there with them." He stated

"What was it your plan that maybe , Dani would fall in love with you?She would never fall for a bastard like you!" I screamed

"The ceremony is tomorrow , everything should be okay until then." he said

I glared at him I wanted to kill him , I wanted to rip out his heart , How could he do this to Dani? I ran upstairs and burst into Nathans room he was fixing one of his skateboards he looked from his work.

"Hey El whatsu-." I ran over and pinned him to the wall

"There dead , he killed them , now Dani has no chance of being happy and we have no chance of getting out of here!" I said so fast he barely got it all

"You mean I – I." he stuttered

"Thats right Nathan , if you had kept your big mouth shut this wouldn't of happened!" I yelled

Nathan looked pale , well paler then usual I let him go and he fell to the ground.

I left him there , I ran out of his room and out of the house I kept running until I found Spike and Tibby about a mile away from our house Spike had Dani over his shoulder.

"Let her go!" I commanded

Spike nodded and set Dani down on the ground.

I looked at her she looked horrible , her eyes were wide , her hair was in a mess.

"Dani, are you ok?" I asked I knew what the answer was though.

"Hes gone," was all she said "There all gone."

"I'm sorry Dani, I truly am," I said " I wish I could've stopped this from ever happening."

She didn't answer me , Spike picked her back up and we all ran back to the house. We got there and Spike set Dani down on the couch, Damien then came in.

"I'm sorry Dani I really am but this was the only way," He started "You understand right?"

Dani snapped out of her trance she looked up at Damien , she had this wild look in her eyes , She stood up and slapped Damien so hard I could have sworn I heard something snap.

"YOU KILLED THEM YOU BASTARD! YOU SENT SPIKE AND TIBBY TO GET ME AND THEY KILLED THEM! I WOULD RATHER ROT IN THE PIT OF HELL THEN MARRY YOU , YOU BASTARD!" She screamed

Damien felt the side of his face were Dani slapt him.

"Now now Dani thats not a very nice thing to do now is it?" he said. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her upstairs with her screaming and struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Let her go Damien!" We all looked up to see Nathan , He tackled Damien making him let go of Dani in an instant , Dani ran past them and ran upstairs to her room.

"Spike get Nathan off of me!" Damien yelled

Spike pried Nathan of off Damien.

"Put him in his room and make sure he doesn't come out until tomorrows ceremony." Damien said

Spike nodded and took the still struggling Nathan upstairs.

I waited a minute until everything seemed to settle down , I then ran upstairs to Dani's room. And knocked on the door.

"Dani?" I could hear her dry sobbing on the other side.

"Wh-what is it El?" she said trying to stop herself from sobbing.

"Can I come in?" I asked

she didn't answer I went in anyway though.

She was in the corner of her room , she stood up as I entered.

"Dani you don't have to marry him now , remember he threatened to kill the Cullens if you didn't marry him. I said I knew this hurt her but I knew she never wanted to marry Damien.

"No El, I'm ... I'm going to go through with it." This startled me.

"Why!?" I asked

"Because, without Edward I have nothing to live for and if I leave what will I do?" she said looking down at the floor.

I stared at her. I finally realized what she was saying.

"I'm sorry Dani." I said I walked to the door.

"I really am."

--

sooo sad omg what TT nooo Edward...nooooooo just remember though this ExB remeberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.


	9. I'm not going to leave you

Okay here we gooooo next chapy

Chapter 9

**Bella(Dani POV)**

I stayed in bed until it was time for the guests to arrive at the hotel. I heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Dani its time to get up , everyones started to arrive." El said

"Okay , El." I got up and went over to my closet. I opened it and looked at the dress that I had to stare at for the last ten years it was purple it was simple but not plain it had some flower designs on the top and was layered at the bottom, I quickly changed into it and went into the bathroom I brushed my hair and put it up into a bun.

I went back to my closet and grabbed the shoes I got to wear with my dress, I sighed and left my room I walked down the stairs were El was waiting she was wearing a Gothic , Lolita like dress .

"Ready to go , Dani?" El asked

I nodded , and we walked out to the car , Damien had rented a hotel ballroom for the ceremony to take place only vampires were supposed to be their even the people who worked their weren't going to be there and the hotel was empty no hotel guest at all.

"Dani , are you sure about this?" El asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes , El I'm sure." I said I was glad we were the only ones in the car everyone else already went over there Nathan had to go with them because of yesterday.

We finally arrived and I parked we got out and walked inside, we walked into the ballroom and almost instantly , I noticed five figures standing in a corner they were all cloaked and wearing masks.

"Dani are you sure you still want to go through with this ?" El asked me again

All I did was nod and I started to look for Nathan.

"There he is ." El said pointing to him he was talking to some other vampires and laughing.

We started walking towards him we got to him just s he was saying by to them.

"Dani," Nathan said running over to me " Dani you don't have to go through with the wedding." Nathan whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Did you um notice the umm 'people' by the door?" He asked me

I looked back at the cloaked figures they were huddled together looking down.

"Yes, who are they?"

Nathan just smiled "I think you should look again." he smiled

I looked back one of them looked up at me I stared at him for a minute

_What could be so important about these vampires?_I thought to myself the only reason this person would be important is if..

I froze.

"Edward." I mouthed the figure looked up then down.

I gasped "But how?" I whispered

"I'll explain that later" Nathan started " But Damiens coming over here now."

_Damien, what the hell is wrong with me why did I agree to this? _I thought

The next thing I knew I felt Damien's hand around my shoulder.

"Excuse me everyone," He started "But I think you all know why your here , since this is the engagement party for me and my fiancée Dani."

He continued but I didn't listen I continued to stare at Edward and all the other cullens that were in the corner even though Edward couldn't read my mind and I couldn't read his I knew what he was thinking and he knew what I was thinking.

"So I guess I have to say this just to get it over with but does anyone object?" Damien asked confident that no one would answer

"I object!" everyone turned there head to the corner were the cullens were standing

Edward stepped out into the middle of the room.

"I object because," He took the mask of then and pulled down the hood of the cloak " Shes my girlfriend."

Everyone gasped then whispers of 'I thought he was dead' and 'Is that the Bella?' went flying around the room.

"You!" Damien said staring at Edward with a killer look in his eye.

"Let go of me!" I said I bit down on Damien's hand until I could feel blood coming out . He let go and I backed away from him I was feeling dizzy _Why?_ I thought_ All I did was bite him_.

I watched as Edward ran toward Damien and hit him . Damien flew across the room, but quickly got up and returned the attack sending Edward outside through of one of the huge glass windows. Glass shattered every where as Damien jumped through the window and outside.

"Edward." I gasped trying to run outside only to get dizzy again El quickly came over and helped me hold up myself I quickly looked up to see Alice.

"Bella whats wrong? " Alice asked terrified that I was hurt.

"I think I know what is," El said " Your getting your power back Dani."

--

EDWARD YAYYYYYYY POWER YAYYYYYYY HAPPINESS YAYYYYY :3


	10. Dance with the Devil

Ok now the chapter you all have been waiting for!!! Warning: This chapter contains violence I never told you what I do for a living by My chemical Romance is good with this chapter

Chapter 10

**Bella(Dani POV)**

"Power?" I asked still feeling dizzy.

"Yes, I remember when I first met Damien he told me that the only way for someone to get there power back from him is if they tasted his blood. I was the only one he told." She explained

"How , long will it take ?" Alice asked

"She should be fine in a minute." El said

I closed my eyes waiting for the dizziness to stop, I waited a minute then opened my eyes again El let go of me and I stood up , I felt fine now.

"Do you know what it is , Bella?" Alice asked

"I'm not sure." I said

"I have a theory," El said "From what you told me about your human life it seems you are immune to all other powers.

"So you mean thats my power that I'm immune?"

"Well," El continued "I remember Damien saying something about two but I'm not sure I think you where always immune and when he took your power he took your immunity too.

"So you don't know what my real power is?" I asked her

"No, but the immunity is good because Damien always used his powers for help and never really fought without them.

I nodded "But that means I can help Edward!" I said I didn't wait another second I ran outside, only to see Edward and Damien fighting and just like in my dream Damien was winning.

"Edward!" I screamed

Edward stopped fighting and looked at me , but then his eyes got wide I knew what was happening Damien could make people stop moving.

Damien jumped up then going to deliver the final attack just like in my dream but I wasn't going to let my dream happen. I ran over and pushed Edward out of the way . Both of us fell to the ground as Damien barely missed.

"Are you ok Bella?!" Edward said helping me up from the ground " What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking , I wasn't going to lose you again." I said

He stared at me then back at the hotel " You shouldn't be out here its dangerous."

"Edward , one more hit and you could be dead , I can take him." I argued

"No its not-"

"Edward! Please , I already thought you were dead."

He stared at me " Ok but if you can't handle it then I'm sending Jasper and Emmett."

I nodded

I turned to Damien. He stared at me

"Your not really going to fight me are you , Dani?" he asked I could hear the confidence in his voice

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as I ran and punched him as hard as I could he went flying back into some buildings.

He got up and wiped some blood from his face "That wasn't a very nice thing to do now was it." he said

I started running toward him again he just stood there I knew he was trying to use one of his powers on me so I knew he was surprised when I hit him again, He got up and tackled me he put his hands around my throat and started to strangle me.

"You little Bitch I'm going to rip your head off!" he yelled at me , no madder how hard I tried I couldn't get him off of me. Just as I thought I was going to die I felt Damien off of me I looked up to see Nathan fighting Damien .

"Dani! Go get a match hurry!" Nathan yelled

I nodded and ran back to the hotel. I burst through the door everyone looked up at me immediately.

"I need a match , lighter , any kind of fire!" I yelled

Everyone started looking around for something until someone found a lighter.

"Wheres Nathan?" El asked

"Hes fighting Damien." I quickly said as I started running back outside El's eyes grew wide and she followed me.

We got there and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Nathan!" El screamed Nathan had only one arm left and he was still fighting he was covered in blood.

"El get Nathan and go back to the hotel , tell Jasper and Emmett to come." I instructed

El nodded she picked Nathan up and was gone in a minute.

"See what you've made me do , Dani I had to hurt Nathan because of you." Damien said

"You did that yourself! You bastard!" I yelled at him"You tried to kill Edward and you almost killed Nathan!"

I started shaking violently.

"Now , now Dani clam down." Damien said backing away from me

"No!" I screamed I ran over to him and pinned him to the ground I started punching him as hard as I could his blood splashed all over my face I finally grabbed his arm and pulled it off just then someone pulled me off of him.

"Let me go!" I screamed

"Its okay Bella I'm here relax." I heard Edwards voice say to me.

I stopped struggling I stared at Damien's body _Had I just done that?_ I thought

"We'll take it from here." Emmett said taking the lighter from me he and Jasper took Damiens body and disappeared in an alley.

I stared as the disappeared I then looked down at my hands they were covered with blood _What did I just do?_ I thought . I started dry sobbing then.

"Its ok Bella," Edward said " He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know ," I said through sobs " But what did I just do?"

--

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh next chapter will be soon yayy Damiens dead or is he? Will there be a sequel or is this it I don't know... ok I do :3 but I'm not telling


	11. The start of a new Beginning

Chapter 11

**Bella(Dani POV)**

Edward carried me back to the hotel on the way there I kept on playing what I had done in my mind , the blood was still splattered all over me. We entered the hotel only the Cullens , El , Nathan ,and Spike were still there, Edward put me down and I walked over to Nathan I looked and I was surprised to see that he had his arm back

"Nathan how did you?"

"Spike is really good at this kind of stuff."Nathan smiled

Spike shrugged

"So Bella did you ever find out about your power?" Alice asked me.

"I'm not sure." I said

"I know what it is," El said "I saw enough of what you did to Damien, I think when you get really angry theres something in you that takes over and you become someone else , as long as you never get mad like that again I think you should be fine."

I nodded

"So what now?" Nathan asked

"I guess we just go back to living our lives the way they were supposed to be." El said "Promise me you'll come and visit me sometime ok Da- Bella."

"El you can come live with us , can't she?" I looked up at Edward

He nodded " I'm sure Carlisle won't mind."

"Okay," El said "What about it Nathan?"

"Nathan smiled " Of course! What about Spike?"

Spike nodded his head side from side.

"Awww why not Spike?" Nathan asked.

"I need to go clear some things up." Spike said

Nathan nodded.

"Ok, so what now?" El asked

"I guess , we have to move again." I sighed

"Yeah but this time we'll stay there for awhile right?" Nathan asked

"Yeah." I said

"So ready to go home or at least whats left of it?" Edward asked me

I smiled "Yes."

--

woooooooooooooo the end meow ok the next story I will be working on is 'Red Revenge' which was originally called Sweet revenge and if I do make a sequal to this I'll work on it but I'm not sure if I should write one or not I guess I shall take a Vote!!!:3


End file.
